


Dashing Escape

by matrixrefugee



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Set during the Big Damn Movie - the young companions in training have heard rumors of Inarra's pirate lover. Now they see her fleeing with him...





	Dashing Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Firefly, companions-in-training; they all saw Inara running away from the Operative in the Training House with her dashing pirate lover."

"I'm telling you that had to be Inara's lover, the pirate captain," Yasmin hissed, as the girls -- and the boys -- clustered at the open door of the meditation room where they were supposed to be resting. They'd heard the racket in the nearby chapel and they had run to the door to see what had happened. Just as they looked out, Inara had rushed past, a tall man in a brown leather duster hurrying her along the passageway, pursued by a man in a strange blue-grey uniform.

"How do we know she wasn't kidnapped by those two?" asked Fujiko.

"She wasn't fighting the man in brown and he seemed worried for her," Yasmin said.

"Wasn't the man in brown that tall prospect who snuck in with the others?" asked Sanjeet.

"Proselyte," Yasmin corrected. "I bet he snuck in to try and spirit her away."

"So what was that awful bang in the chapel about?" asked Fujiko.

"He must have known someone was going to hurt her, so he came and he shot at her assassin," Yasmin said. "She's lucky: he's as brave as he is handsome! I wonder if he raided and commandeered an Alliance ship so he could fly here and save her life!"

"Yasmin, you read too many weird stories," Fujiko groused.

"But what if it's true?" Sanjeet asked, looking up at Yasmin.

"How do you know what that man in brown looked like? He had his face veiled like the rest of the proselytes," Fujiko asked.

"He sneezed 'cause the fringe was tickling his nose, and it blew the veil off his face," Yasmin said. "He's gorgeous, with his handsome face, and his piercing blue eyes."

"Inara's lucky," Sanjeet said.

"Yasmin's got a crush," Fujiko said, smirking.

"I do not! I was only reporting the facts," Yasmin retorted.


End file.
